Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber cable unit having an optical fiber cable obtained by binding a plurality of optical fibers.
Related Art
Conventionally, an optical fiber cable having optical fibers is wired in a laser machining apparatus and a robot, and an optical fiber transmits a laser beam to a machining head. When an optical fiber is broken, since it is necessary to replace the entire optical fiber cable, the replacement incurs a considerable amount of time.
Patent Document 1 discloses a laser machining apparatus in which an input-side optical fiber cable obtained by binding a plurality of optical fibers connected individually to a plurality of semiconductor laser devices and an output-side optical fiber cable obtained by binding a plurality of optical fibers larger in number than the plurality of optical fibers forming the input-side optical fiber cable are detachably connected by a connector and are used for laser machining.
According to this laser machining apparatus, the number of optical fibers forming the output-side optical fiber cable is larger than the number of optical fibers forming the input-side optical fiber cable. Due to this, even when some of the plurality of optical fibers forming the output-side optical fiber cable are broken, it is possible to continuously use all the plurality of semiconductor laser devices by detaching the output-side optical fiber cable and switching from the broken optical fiber to another optical fiber.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-227269